User blog:Sulola/Su's Jury Speech
hey y'all! This speech has taken a bit to come out because honestly, there's not much I have to say to all of you. My vote isn't really decided tbh, but it's not like I got voted out 2 weeks ago and i have some unsettled grievances to air with y'all. We were all open about what was happening that final round, and I got to talk to all of you at least a little about what had happened. That's not to say I'm NOT a little bitter or anything lmaoooo but its just like, I dont have any pent up anger that I need to express in a messy Corinne-esque jury speech so im sorry for the letdown :'( now onto the little im gonna ask you just to help me make my decision, because im leaning one way but i could honestly for any of the 3 of u at this point if yall fight hard enough/prove ur point well 'FOR CHLOE' Hi Chloe <3 despite the angry and nasty stuff people have been throwing ur way this FTC, I still love you and please don't take it to heart because you're not a bad person just cuz u swore at some people in an ORG and weren't the best player. If this was a vote for "Who Do You Love Most", you'd have my vote because we've known each other for a while, I just love you sm, and you also stayed by my side this entire game and stuck loyal to me. However, Survivor's also about who played the best game, and we both know ur game wasn't all that spectacular. You already have my heart, so to get my brain to accept voting for you, what are some of the moves you had a hand in, and like what was your strategic gameplay like this season? Even if its minimal try to tell me what you did to contribute to the game and get yourself here, because no matter how minimal, everyone does something right to get to the Final 3. I love u sm and im proud of you for making it this far <3 <3 <3 'FOR DREW' ohhhh drew compbeast heuser, we sure had a complicated history in the game, but I'm happy that in the end things ended on a good note and everything's alright. I wanted to address your ruder moments in the game like blocking jOey but you've addressed them so I'm not going to keep beating a dead horse. Truly, I feel like you have the best resume out of everyone here, and I felt like your opening statement was the strongest. You showed how much you manipulated the shit out of me and bryce and like everyone LMAO. Honestly, I feel like you've said most of what I need to hear, and if you don't get my vote it's more because of someone else's game and not something you didn't do. To ask you a question though, if you could go back and fix your relationship with one person in this game, who would it be? Good luck Drew <3 'FOR BRYCE' hi bryce, i wanna preface with the fact ILYSM as a person, i loved meeting you and you made me crack up so hard and we had so much fun running this game behind the curtains and gathering all the info and all of that. I shouldn't be mad, because I understand the game move and honestly it's such a compliment to be thought of as a bigger threat to win than someone who correctly played the Legacy Advantage and has won 5 immunities and was the underdog all season. However, reading ur speech, it just like...it just like SHOWED how much drew manipulated you and me XDCFTVGHBJ like there's like 3 instances of you being like "I convinced Su to save Drew but oops shouldn't have done that!" I guess like, we did have the most control behind the curtain but at the end of the day, I feel like you had power over me and then drew had power over you, and it was just like we did so much to keep him in this game when we didnt need to. So, really, what I'm asking is, do you believe Drew manipulated you into making moves in this game? And do you regret falling for it if so, and what would you want to change about your game if you could go back and do so?? 'Overall, im happy i got to meet you, and fuck yes im a bit bitter about your f4 decision but im at peace with it and even if i dont vote for u tonight theres still so much love for u in my heart 'FOR EVERYONE I love y'all sm and i just have two more questions for all of you to answer, just cuz I love asking these questions cuz they create drama and they help me become a better player and its just fun to see what y'all say. 1. Which juror, besides me, deserved to win the game the most? '''2. What do you hate most about me? It can be a personality trait, a game move, anything that composes the all-annoying being known as Su :D '''pls dont go soft i live for criticism but yes, overall I love the three of you and I'm proud y'all made it here. Good luck and I hope you guys finish this FTC strong <3 Peace out, love su Category:Blog posts